


Window Shopping

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Phoenix (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he was jetlagged, Thomas wanted nothing more than an afternoon with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> \\(//∇//)\ I didn't see much fic out there for the band, and thought I could give it a try. I hope you enjoy!

For the past few months, you had woken up alone. Considering the career of your boyfriend, it was expected, something you had to get used to eventually.

You did, to an extent. However, there was still an empty feeling that you had whenever you didn't wake up in his arms.

But now, he was here--back home, with you.

A close friend of yours was getting married this weekend and you were out on the streets of Paris to find a gift for him and his bride, along with a new dress to wear. Thomas--still drowsy from his flight--insisted on joining you. You wanted him to rest, but he, with a sleepy grin, said he'd rather get over his jetlag with you than alone in your home.

Leaning against one of the many glass counters in the department store, he scrunched his nose as you sprayed some Drakkar Noir in his direction, "A bit too strong for my taste."

"You wrote a song about it though," you smiled, poking his chest.

He yawned with a half-shrug. A silent "Oh well."

You giggled, "I'm sorry for dragging you along." Your fingers delicately touched his face, "You're so tired."

His hand met yours as he eyed you tenderly, "I am, but I don't want to spend another minute without you."

"Thomas..."

Tilting forward, his head neared yours, as did his lips, "Let's find you a new dress."

For someone who was sluggish in getting out of bed this morning, he was quite energetic as you searched for a gown. White was out of the question, obviously, but it didn't stop him from jokingly picking every single dress in that color. You thought it was because he was getting over his jetlag from being on his feet for the past couple of hours. However, it was clear where his energy came from once he slipped into the dressing room with you.

"Thomas."

You wondered how well the dark purple curtain before you could absorb noise. Your dress was on the floor, and surely, the clothes you were wearing would soon be as well. Thomas would see to it.

His fingers were well up your top, groping and fondling your skin. He nipped at your neck, which had been left clean of any marks since the day he left for tour. From traveling for most of yesterday, he hadn't had the chance to shave. You felt it.

"What happened to being tired?" A hum left you. Your fingers trailed to the front of his jeans. The clink of his belt was an all-too pleasing sound.

Thomas chuckled while his lips journeyed to your own, repeating what he had said earlier,

"I am, but I don't want to spend another minute without you."

It felt good to have him look at you this way. You missed the affection in his light blue eyes. His thumb ran over your bare hip. You missed the calloused touch of his love.

Thomas was tired. You weren't. But neither of you wanted to be apart for another goddamn second.


End file.
